


Chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: Caulk Destroyers
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tabris gives a gift to Vya.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Nemo for proofing this and letting me use Tabris!!!! 💜💜💜💜💜
> 
>  
> 
> [caulk destroyers twitter](http://twitter.com/caulkdestroyers)

It was a chilly night. When the temperatures dropped below a certain point, he always felt sluggish; his energy being sapped away by the cold. Despite his attempts to warm himself, it was all in vain. His cold-blooded nature always won over in the end — it was just another thing about his body that he couldn’t control. Vya sighed as he begrudgingly settled in for the night. He had once been the nocturnal type. The type to venture out at night to look at the moon and explore despite the dangers hidden in the dark. Now, he could only partake in stargazing on warm, summer nights unless he wanted to risk accidentally falling asleep outdoors. It was another change to his life that he was not yet accustomed to. His horns and scales and everything else that wasn’t already his still bothered him, even months after waking up in the wrong body. The horns and height were cumbersome. The scales and strength were annoying. He was never comfortable. 

He had tried to cope. He wanted so badly to accept himself and move on from the hatred that he felt for himself, but only ended up running away from his problems. Even though he had gotten physically stronger, he still felt just as weak as he had been before. Not being able to look at himself, he had removed the mirror from his room. In a rage, he had burned all his books about black magic and broken all of his old scepters. The things he had once enjoyed only left a sinking, empty feeling in his chest. Desperate to put it all behind him, to stop feeling so hollow, he buried his issues. No matter how much everyone tried to get him to open up, he isolated himself. It was rare for him to seek solace from his friends. Even when opening up ever so slightly, he always refused to directly address the wrongness he felt from existing. 

Since coming back to life, the happiest he had been was when he had amnesia. Being blissfully ignorant of who he actually was made life easier. Back then, he still felt uncomfortable in his body but he also wasn’t burdened with the knowledge that he had damned himself. He had no idea that he was the sole cause of his own self-hatred. 

Before he could pull himself further into his self-loathing, there was a soft knock at his door. He let a few moments pass hoping whoever it was would take the hint and leave him alone in his misery. No other knocks came and Vya let out a breath. He wasn’t sure if it was because of relief or disappointment. Just when he thought that they had left, a voice spoke up through the door, “It’s Tabris,” Upon hearing that voice, he rolled over onto his other side to look at the door. Although he wanted nothing more than to be left alone, he couldn’t just ignore Tabris. Not after all the support and patience the older man had given to him. He had even offered to help Vya restore his old body. His kindness felt too good to be true. To Vya, Tabris was like a guiding light. He admired him so much. He felt he didn’t deserve pity, especially not from someone like Tabris. But no matter how much he tried to deny himself, he wanted the older man’s attention. In a slightly lethargic voice, he allowed the miqo’te entrance.

Vya could see Tabris’ head poke in as he opened the bedroom door. He saw the auri lying on the bed and had the nerve to look only slightly apologetic for disturbing his rest. In a soft voice he began, “I brought you something back from the market...,” The miqo’te walked towards Vya whole fishing around in his coat pocket for a moment before pulling out a small bag. Always shocked by his kindness, Vya only looked at the bag in Tabris’ hand. Why was Tabris always wasting his time on such a miserable person? Why couldn’t he just leave him to wallow in his misery? Sensing that he wouldn’t get many words out of Vya, he continued. “It’s chocolates. I remembered you telling us you always wanted to try some”, he handed the bag over to the auri.

Seeing Vya gently cradling the small bag in his hands, Tabris gave a fond smile and moved to ruffle the younger man’s hair but froze when he felt how cold to the touch Vya’s skin was. The auri was extremely cold to the touch. “You’re freezing...” he trailed off, pulling back his hand.  
Vya began sitting up, trying to reassure Tabris that he was fine. He hardly looked convinced and for a moment only looked down at Vya from where he stood. Vya couldn’t meet his gaze. He sat down next to Vya on the bed. “Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were freezing like this?” his voice a mix of concern and disapproval. When he only received a shrug in reply, Tabris let out a sigh and climbed onto the bed. Confused, Vya gave the older man a puzzled look. “Don’t give me that look. I’m going to help you warm up,” Despite himself, Vya could only blush as the smaller man got underneath the blankets.Tabris settled down into the bed next to Vya and pulled out a book from thin air, “I hope you don’t mind if I read,” His eyes crinkled up as he gave a mirthful smile and Vya’s heart did a flip. Vya belatedly remembered how much he loved it when Tabris smiled sincerely. With book in hand, Tabris snuggled closer up next to the larger man. As they laid together quietly in the small room, Tabris urged the other to try one of the chocolates as he turned a page in his book. Opening the bag, Vya took out one of the many individually wrapped chocolates and muttered a small thank you as he unwrapped it. Huddled up next to Tabris, he could feel his energy returning. Vya took a bite of the chocolate as it began to melt in his hand.


End file.
